The Uncontrollable Ninja
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: a girl who lost her parents when her brother killed them becomes a ninja
1. Late! Late! Late! Strange

"God! I'm going to be late!" You shout as you run out of your house. You sigh in irritation. "I wish my stupid alarm clock hadn't broke..." You sigh. Suddenly, you run into someone, falling on your ass. "Owww!"

"Watch where you're going, Tokiko!" Sasuke Uchiha sneers. You look up at him, hate filling your eyes.

"What the hell, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" You question as you stand up, rubbing your soar ass. You've completely forgotten you're running late.

"Well, I was...uh...that is..." Sasuke stutters, looking everywhere but at you.  
><em><br>*He's acting so weird today. Is he sick or something?*_ You mentally question as you watch Sasuke glance at a nearby wall. You smirk.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asks, noticing your smirk. He gives you a weird look.

"You want me to walk with you to the academy, don't you? Haha!" You smirk as you walk off in the direction of the academy.

"Hold on, Tokiko! I..." He shouts, but you're already skipping away. Sasuke bows his raven colored bangs, and walk after you.

_*Why do I even bother? I bet she doesn't even feel the same way about me.* _Sasuke says as he speeds up until he's toe-to-toe with you.

"About time you caught up. You're so slow, Uchiha!" You say, walking a little faster.  
><em><br>*And what's up with her calling me by my last name!...*_ Sasuke mentally questions, watching you.  
><em><br>*He's so quiet today...I wonder what he's thinking about.*_ You wonder, glancing back at him. You glance at his head. _*Wow! Look at how perfect his hair is today!*_ You cover your mouth. _*Did 'I' just say that?* _You question, completely flabbergasted. You look down at the ground as the two of you walk the rest of the way to the academy. Once you enter the gates, you notice that your whole class is standing outside, watching the two of you. You stare back at them, annoyed.

"What?" You question.

"You two are late!" Iruka-sensei says as he walks towards them.

"Yeah, it was kinda my fault...my alarm clock broke." You say, scratching the back of your head, embarrassed.

"Then I suggest you get a new one." Iruka-sensei says, glancing at you. He walks over to Sasuke, giving him an evil eye. "And, what pray tell, is your excuse, THIS time, Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka-sensei questions.

"..." Sasuke remains quiet as his attention is diverted. Iruka-sensei's eye twitches as Sasuke walks over to you, and the two of you walk over to the class, standing in your spots among them.

"Well, anyways, as I was saying. You will be taking your graduation exams at the end of the year, so, we will be focusing on what you need to know to graduate. Blah...blah...blah..." Iruka-sensei says, drowning on. You feel evil glares being shot your way from some of your classmates.  
><em><br>*Damn! What's their problem?*_ You wonder, glancing carefully over your shoulder to look at the culprits. You look aside of you, only to realize that Sasuke is still watching you. _*Why is he there? And why is he staring at me. When we're in enough trouble already!*_ You question, glaring at him.

"What's your problem, Uchiha?" You question. His eyes widen as he looks away from you.

"Huh?" He looks back at you, confused.  
><em><br>*Don't tell me he didn't even notice he was watching me!*_ You mentally plead as an anime sweat drop falls down you head.

"Why are you looking at me?" You whisper. He turns his head.

"I wasn't staring!" Sasuke whispers. You look at him, amazed.

"Yes, you were. You have been for most of the class period so far!" You whisper back. He looks at you.

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Yakura!" Sasuke whispers back, glaring at you.

"My eyes are fine, thank you." You whisper with a shrug. You turn your head, shaking you black hair.


	2. Question

_*Whatever. I know what I saw.* _You mentally shrug. Suddenly, you feel a shiver run up your back. You turn around, only to see all the girls in your class surrounding Sasuke and you. _*What now?*_ You question.

"How DARE you talk to Sasuke without consulting the rest of us first!" One of the annoying fan girls say. You glare at her.

"Whatever!" You shout, turning to walk away, only to realize that they are following you. You turn back around to face them. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" You shout, glaring evilly at them.

"What's going on here?" Iruka-sensei asks as he walks over to you guys. You breathe in deeply as you see your sensei walking towards you. "Come with me, Tokiko! I need to talk to you about something." Iruka-sensei commands. You gladly walk out of the crowd of girls, and towards Iruka-sensei. Sasuke watches you walk away.  
><em><br>*That had to be the loudest I've ever heard Tokiko shout...*_ Sasuke mentally examines. He turns, and starts walking off, putting his hands in his pockets. _*I can just imagine if I ended up in her group!*  
><em>  
>You walk into Iruka-sensei's office.<p>

"So, what's been going on between you and Uchiha Sasuke lately?" Iruka-sensei asks. He sits down, and motions for you to take a seat. You sit down.

"What are you talking about?" You ask, and think about it.

_*You know, now that he mentioned it...I have been running into him a lot lately...*_ You think, sighing.

"Well, both you and Uchiha Sasuke have been late to class for the last week. Not to mention, Uchiha Sasuke's been standing next to you during the outside class time." Iruka-sensei says, examining your expression.

"I don't know." You answer.

_*I wonder what's up with him.* _You mentally wonder.

"Well, can you at least TRY to be on time tomorrow? If this keeps up, I may be forced to hold both of you back." Iruka-sensei says with a solemn expression.

"Yes." You say, bowing your head.

"All right, you can leave." Iruka-sensei says, gesturing to the door. You turn, and walk out of the office door. As you do, your mind is spinning with the questions that Iruka-sensei had asked you.  
><em><strong><br>* "Why are you and Uchiha Sasuke hanging around with each other so much?" ***_

"Hmmmm..." You mumble as you walk. You run into someone.

"Wow, you're clumsy." A familiar voice says. You look up to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Like you should be talking!" You counter, glaring at him.


	3. Visitor at the Lake

"Yeah, well. How about we go home?" Sasuke says, looking at you.

"Huh?" You ask, looking at him.

"We live next door to each other, remember?" Sasuke says, giving you a weird look. You sigh.

"Oh yeah...hey, Sasuke?" You ask. He looks at you.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh, nothing." You say, losing your nerve.

_*When would be the best time to tell him?*_ You wonder as the two of you walk to your houses. You bid him goodnight.

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke says, walking towards his house.

"Yeah, see yuh!" You yell after him. You walk inside your house, and shut the door. "Man, I am so sick of him, and at the same time, I can't wait to spend more time with him." You sigh, and walk up the stairs leading to your room. You go inside, and plop down on you bed, tired as hell. "I wonder how long I can keep my life up without you." You pick up a picture, and kiss it. "Oh, big brother..." You say, looking at the picture. Your eyes slowly close.

You wake up, and look at you clock.

"That's right...it's broken!" You groan. You stand up, and slowly dress yourself. You put your sandals on, and walk out the door. You glance up at the still dark sky. "Why can't I seem to sleep?" You question no one in particular. You look around, and see someone standing on the other side of the small creek that flows right by your house. "Who's there?" You question, getting in a defensive position.

"Hahaha! Well, I guess you'll find out eventually, but it's too early right now." The person says. You glare in their direction.

"What the hell do you mean it's too early?" You question. You feel someone put a hand on your shoulder. You swing around to face none other than...Uchiha Sasuke. "God damn! You scared the shit out of me!" You growl as you wipe sweat off your forehead.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asks, looking at you with worried eyes.

"No, nothing. Why would you ask?" You ask, looking at him.

"Because you were yelling at air." He explains looking at you like he's waiting for an explanation.

"Oh that...haha!" You say, nervous.

_*Damn, he heard me...*_ You mentally smack yourself. "Just letting out some anger." You say, shrugging.

"Oh, well, see yuh tomorrow." Sasuke says. You turn around to once again look at where you had seen the figure.

"Was I imagining that whole thing? No, it's not possible!" You say as your eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Anything's possible." The voice says.

"So, I wasn't imagining your voice." You say, looking everywhere.

_*But who the hell are you?*_ You mentally question.

"Well, see yuh later, sweet heart!" He says in a sing song voice.

"Don't call me that!" You shout. You hear him laugh.

"All right, honey!" He says in a humored sounding voice.  
><em><br>*God! What's up with people today?*_ You question, once again glaring all around. You hear footsteps getting farther away. You rub your head, and walk back inside your house.

"Sasuke probably thinks I've lost it. WAIT! Why am I worried about what he thinks of me?" You question yourself, putting a finger to your bottom lip. You laugh, and sit down on your floor, where you had set the picture. "Oh! If only you could see me right now!" You mumble looking at the picture.

Meanwhile, the guy from earlier walks into a large room. He goes down on one knee.

"So, what did she look like?" A very deep sounding voice questions.

"Just like you." The guy says as he looks up into the other guy's eyes.

"Is that so? Ha, figures! Does she have the ability?" The deep voiced guy asks.

"I'm not sure..." The guy from earlier says in a distant sounding voice.

"Then why are you here? Go back there, and find out!" The deep voiced guy commands. The guy from earlier stands up, and bows low.

"Yes." The guy leaves.

Meanwhile, you're sitting on your bedroom floor, clenching your legs up against your chest, and rocking back and forth as tears stream down your face.

"I think I'm losing it." You mumble to yourself.


End file.
